1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory reading and writing apparatus. The invention is more particularly related to memory reading and writing apparatus that utilize operations on single atoms or molecules, and groups of atoms or molecules for performing memory reading and writing.
2. References
This application incorporates by reference, in their entirety, the following documents:                1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,970, (Rust et al.)        2) AFM Fabricates a Tiny Transistor, Science Vol 266, 28 Oct. 1994, p. 543        3) Gold deposition from a scanning tunneling microscope tip, H. J. Mamin, S. Chiang, H. Birk, P. H. Guethner, and D. Rugar, J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B9 (2) March/April 91 p. 1398        4) Temporal behaviors of nanofeatures on Au, H. P. Hagan, P. A. Campbell, K. W. Smith, R. J. Turner and D. G. Walmsley, Ultrmicroscopy 42-44 1992 p. 587        5) Nanometer-scale hole formation on graphite using a scanning tunneling microscopes. T. R. Albrecht, M. M. Dovek, D. Kirk, C. A. Lang, C. F. Quate, D. P. E. Smith, Appl. Phys. Lett. 55 (17) 23 Oct. 1989 p. 1727        6) Nanometer-scale fabrication on graphite surfaces by scanning tunneling microscopy, K. Uesugi and T. Yao, Ultramicroscopy, 42-44 1992 p. 1443        7) Ion irradiation effects on graphite with the scanning tunneling microscope, T. C. Shen, R. T. Brockenbrough, J. S. Huacek, J. R. Tucker, and J. W. Lyding, J. Vac. Sci. Tech. B9 (2) March/April 1991 p. 1376        8) Tailoring nanostructures with a scanning tunneling microscope, U. Staufer, L. Scandella, H. Rudin, H. J. Guntherodt, and N. Garcia, J. Vac. Sci. Rech. B9 (2) March/April 1991 p. 1389        9) Has Japan Begun to Move Toward Atomic Level Processing?, M. Aono, Science, Vol. 258, 23 Oct. 1992, p. 586        10) Nanometer-scale lithography using the atomic force microscope, A Majumdar, P. I. Oden, J. P. Carrejo, L.A. Nagahara, J. J. Graham and J. Alexander, Appl. Phys. Lett. 61 (19) 9 Nov. 1992 p. 2293        11) Thermomechanical writing with an atomic force microscope tip, H. J. Mamin and D. Ruger, App. Phys. Leff. Vol. 61 No. 8, 24 Aug. 1992 p. 1001        12) Large-scale charge storage by scanning capacitance microscopy, R. C. Barrett and C. F. Quate, Ultramicroscopy 42-44 (1992) p. 262        13) High Density data storage using proximal probe techniques, The IBM Journal of Research and Development, Volume 39, #6, November 1995.        14) Disk/Trends, private conversation with Jim Porter, August, 1996        15) Submicron Studies of Recording Media Using Thin-Film Magnetic Scanning Probes, advance copy to appear in Applied Physics letters, 4/95        16) Atomic Force Microscope-base Data Storage: Track Servo and Wear Study, IBM Almaden Research Center, presented STM 97.        17) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,631, and 5,307,311 (Silwa, Jr.)        